Corbella
by Raikoutsun
Summary: Arsip Lama - Eksistensiku seharusnya merupakan sesuatu yang terlarang, namun karena cinta, semua bisa saja terjadi. Apakah aku akan membawa perubahan pada bangsa-bangsa yang sedang berseteru? Waning inside


**Corbella**

A Rising Force fanfiction by SoraNoRaikou

Summary : -Arsip Lama - Eksistensiku seharusnya merupakan sesuatu yang terlarang, namun karena cinta, semua bisa saja terjadi. Apakah aku akan membawa perubahan pada bangsa-bangsa yang sedang berseteru? Waning inside

Warning : nama-mana tempat dan hal-hal yang berkaitan dengan RF lainnya TIDAK AKURAT, dikarenakan author ngga main sampe level gede karena telanjur terlalu banyk citer TwT maafkan saya jika jadi begitu. Oh, Corbella sedikit Mary Sue XD adegan seks implisit, straight.

*

**Prologue**

Namaku Corbella. Kalau kalian bertanya tanya darimana namaku yang aneh ini berasal, aku akan menjelaskannya.

Pernah, pada suatu masa sebelum perang besar di Sette, hiduplah seorang gadis yang bekerja sebagai armor rider di Bellato. Gadis itu sangat cantik, dengan mata hijau tua dan rambut ikal hitam panjangnya. Dengan MAU tipe Catapult kesayangannya, Ecclair, ia sudah sering membantu Bellato Union memenangkan berbagai perang, terutama dalam perang perebutan chip. Oleh karena itu ia dianugerahi pangkat yang cukup tinggi. Umurnya masih muda saat itu, 57 tahun dan ia sudah sering bertugas ke tempat tempat yang jauh, seperti Istana Numerus milik Holy Alliance Cora, atau Solus Fortress.

Dan di suatu tempat di wilayah Holy Alliance Cora, hiduplah seorang laki laki tampan, berwajah khas ras kuno Cora yang sudah mendiami Novus selama beratus ratus ribu abad lamanya, dengan kulit putih pucat, mata biru, dan rambut perak. Ia adalah seorang Grazier handal di kemiliteran, dengan pengalaman tak kurang dari 300 tahun lamanya. Dan di kemiliteran Cora ia menjabat sebagai salah satu jenderal tinggi, asisten penyerangan langsung Archon Cora saat itu.

Mereka berdua tak saling mengenal satu sama lain, terhalang oleh batas negara dan rusuhnya peperangan melawan Accretia Empire saat itu. Bellato dan Cora memang bekerja sama dalam beberapa hal, namun dalam beberapa hal lain, kedua kerajaan itu tak pernah begitu terbuka.

Suatu hari, di saat bulan purnama kuning keemasan hampir memenuhi seluruh langit, seorang Infiltrator yang bertugas di Accretia Armory 213 sebagai mata mata Bellato kembali ke markas dan melaporkan bahwa satu minggu lagi, tiga ratus ribu unit pasukan Accretia akan datang dan menyerang wilayah Cora dan Bellato dari Crag Mine. Oleh karena itu, Nation Leader, Archon, dan Jenderal jenderal dari kedua kerajaan itu segera mengadakan pertemuan darurat dan memutuskan untuk mengirim dua ratus ribu pasukan gabungan Cora dan Bellato untuk menghadang dan mengepung Accretia dari dua arah di Crag Mine, sementara pasukan sisanya diharuskan berjaga di Numerus dan Anacaade, untuk mencegah pasukan Accretia masuk lebih jauh, sementara beberapa ribu pasukan Infiltrator ditugaskan menyusup ke daerah markas Accretia untuk merusak pusat komunikasi dan mencegah kemungkinan dipanggilnya bala bantuan oleh pasukan Accretia yang maju berperang.

Dan di sanalah mereka bertemu. Di tengah riuhnya persiapan gabungan pasukan Armor Rider tipe Catapult dan Grazier pemilik summon Isis atau Hecate, pandangan mereka bertemu sekilas. Dan entah kenapa, saat itu mereka merasakan ada sesuatu yang aneh dalam diri mereka.

Beberapa jam kemudian, saat semuanya sudah siap, sang jenderal Cora sengaja mengambil tempat paling belakang, bersama dengan para Armor Rider Bellato dalam pasukan mereka, dan mencari MAU kuning merah yang dikendarai gadis Bellato itu. Saat ia menemukannya, diketuknya platform pelindung pengemudi, dan platform itu membuka perlahan.

"Ada apa? Ada urusan apa jenderal Cora mencariku sampai mengetuk MAU ku langsung?", ujar gadis itu datar, namun mau tak mau, matanya menatap mata sang jenderal Cora yang teduh itu dalam dalam.

"Tidak. Aku hanya ingin mengatakan bahwa kau harus berjuang dengan sekuat tenaga. Sepertinya MAU mu memiliki parts yang sangat bagus", jawab jenderal Cora itu sambil tersenyum tipis. Gadis Bellato itu pun membalas tersenyum.

"Selamat siang, Jenderal Dexter", ujar gadis itu lagi sambil menutup kembali platform MAU nya. Sebenarnya sang jenderal ingin menanyakan nama gadis itu, tapi sebuah tag logam terpasang di MAU gadis itu, dan di tag itu terukir sebuah nama.

Rheen Venteciel, Ecclair's Master.

Kali itu perang berlangsung sangat dahsyat, seluruh pasukan gabungan Cora dan Bellato bersatupadu untuk menahan gempuran unit unit Accretia yang tingginya hampir dua kali ras Cora yang sudah tinggi itu. Crag mine menjadi ajang pertarungan paling sengit. Tiga ras tumpah ruah disana, bertempur dengan lebih berani saat chip pengontrol holy stone keeper di markas Accretia berhasil dihancurkan oleh pasukan infiltrator Bellato. Sementara keadaan di Numerus dan Anacaade sama saja rusuhnya. Namun storage unit robot Accretia di armory 213 berhasil diputuskan sumber energinya oleh pasukan Assassin yang diutus oleh Cora. Kali itu Accretia terdesak, oleh karena jumlah mereka kalah dan kali itu Bellato Union dan Cora Alliance tidak sedang dalam keadaan perang. Begitupun pasukan penyusup Accretia yang bertarung di Anacaade dan Numerus berhasil diubah jadi setumpuk besi rongsok, tak berbentuk lagi dan berlumuran darah. Accretia berhasil dipukul mundur dan sisanya melarikan diri.

Namun keadaan di suatu area di Crag Mine terjadi sebaliknya. Pasukan Punisher dan Mercenary Accretia berhasil memporakporandakan pasukan gabungan Grazier Cora dan Catapult Bellato. MAU communicator mereka berhasil dihancurkan, jadi mereka tak bisa menghubungi pasukan lain untuk meminta bantuan. Jadi pasukan itu terpaksa bertempur sendiri. Tubuh tubuh tanpa nyawa bergelimpangan di sana sini, demikian juga besi besi sisa dari MAU dan unit unit Accretia yang hancur.

Ecclair terdiam dalam posisi tidur di sebuah sudut, tepat terhimpit di bawah dua tubuh logam Accretia gosong seberat hampir 2 ton. Sepi di sekelilingnya, tak ada suara sedikitpun, kecuali suara pertempuran sayup sayup di sisi Crag Mine yang lain. Namun perlahan lahan, sebuah suara logam beradu terdengar. Platform pelindung driver Ecclair terbuka sedikit, hanya bisa terbuka sedikit. Kapak raksasa milik unit Accretia menghalangi platform itu terbuka lebih lebar. Beberapa saat kemudian terdengar suara tendangan berkali kali, dan akhirnya kapak raksasa itu berhasil disingkirkan dari tempatnya semula, bergeser agak jauh sekitar satu meter, namun gadis driver itu sudah bisa merangkak keluar, memegangi sebelah lengannya yang berlumuran darah, dan bahkan wajah dan rambutnya pun basah oleh darah.

Dengan ragu ragu ia berjalan menjauhi MAU kesayangannya. Tapi kemudian ia berbalik lagi, memeriksa unit Accretia yang menimpa MAU nya. Begitu ia melhat bahwa core yang ada di bagian dalam kepala 2 unit Accretia itu sudah tidak bercahaya lagi, ia kembali berjalan jalan di area itu. Dipungutnya sebotol potion ukuran besar yang terjatuh di tanah dan digunakannya untuk menyiram lukanya, dan sebagian lagi diminumnya. Dilihatnya sekelilingnya, begitu mengenaskan, banyak MAU yang dikenalnya roboh dan terkapar di tanah tanpa ada gerakan sedikitpun. Ia tahu bahwa dalam kondisi seperti ini tak akan banyak yang bisa selamat. Ia sendiri tadi bisa selamat karena saat dua unit Acrretia yang sekarang menindih MAU nya akan membelahnya dengan kapak raksasa mereka, muncullah Isis dari belakang mereka dan membakar hangus kedua unit itu. Ia hanya tertindih, itu saja. Gadis itu sudah membantai sekitar 25 unit Accretia tadi, namun ia tidak senang. Betul betul tidak senang karena hasil akhirnya seperti ini, sejauh yang ia tahu. Semua unit yang berperang bersamanya telah hancur. Dan ia sendiri yang tidak. Ini akan membuat pangkatnya naik, memang, tetapi juga membawa perasaan bersalah yang mendalam pada dirinya.

Tahu bahwa tidak ada lagi yang bisa dilakukan, hanya berdoa agar pasukan Accretia tidak berhasil menembus pertahanan di Anacaade, Rheen kembali berjalan, menuju tempat lain di Crag Mine, berharap ia bisa menemukan unit Bellato atau Cora yang lain dalam keadaan hidup. Namun saat ia sudah hampir meninggalkan tempat itu, terdengar suara berderak dari sesuatu yang patah, juga di bawah tumpukan tubuh tubuh besi yang mati. Dengan harapan kembali hidup, Rheen menggali sisa sisa logam logam gosong dan menemukan sesorang di bawahnya. Terluka cukup parah, namun masih hidup.

"Jenderal!", seru Rheen, merasa heran bahwa ia gembira, meski yang masih hidup ini bukan Bellato. Namun ia cukup bersyukur akan hal ini. Karena seorang yang bukan Bellato itu adalah sang Jenderal Cora yang tadi mengetuk pintu driver.

"Jenderal! Kau tidak apa apa? Bicaralah!", seru Rheen lagi. Sang Jenderal hanya menggumamkan suara rintihan tanpa membuka mata. Berusaha sebaik baiknya, Rheen meletakkan Dexter di tempatnya semula dengan hati hati dan bergegas mencari sebotol potion Cora atau apapun yang bisa menolong hidup sang jenderal di sekelilingnya. Saat ditemukannya sebotol besar potion Cora dan setengah tabung penuh suntikan berisi cairan ungu yang diketahuinya sebagai Adrenaline yang biasa dipakai Cora, ia segera kembali. Diminumkannya potion itu banyak banyak sambil memerciki luka di kepala dan tangan jenderal itu. Tak lupa disuntikkannya adrenaline itu. Memang obat ini tidak berkhasiat untuk menyembuhkan, tapi setidaknya ini bisa membangkitkan lagi detak detak jantung yang sudah mulai melemah.

Dan benar beberapa saat kemudian Jenderal Dexter terbangun dengan tiba tiba, terbatuk batuk hebat. Rheen memegangi tubuh sang jenderal itu, mencegahnya agar tidak terjatuh lagi dan melukai dirinya sendiri.

"Aku tahu lukamu sangat parah, tapi setidaknya bertahanlah sampai ada pasukan bantuan datang ke sini", ujar Rheen panik seraya mengangsurkan sisa potion yang tadi digunakannya untuk menyembuhkan Dexter. Dexter segera meraih potion itu dan meminumnya. Setelah tegukan ketiga, ia memuntahkan segumpal besar darah beku dari dalam tenggorokannya, dan setelah itu batuknya berhenti. Dexter mengangguk perlahan dan mengembalikan potion itu pada Rheen. Rheen menolaknya.

"Minumlah sampai habis, kita tak tahu apa yang akan terjadi berikutnya dan kau harus memelihara jiwamu baik baik. Lagipula disini hanya ada kita berdua dan potion itu tak berguna untukku", ujar Rheen. Dexter menghela napas dan meminum habis potion itu dalam satu tegukan besar.

Mereka berdua terdiam sejenak dalam kebisuan, berusaha menangkap setiap suara kehidupan yang mungkin terdengar. Namun yang terdengar hanyalah keheningan. Dan parahnya lagi, mereka berdua tidak tahu apa yang sedang atau telah terjadi. Apakah Accretia berhasil dipukul mundur? Atau malah sekarang ini mereka sedang menghancurkan markas Cora dan Bellato sekaligus? Apakah masih ada yang tersisa di Crag mine selain mereka? Mereka tidak bisa beranjak jauh dari situ. Kaki kanan Dexter retak dan nyaris hancur, dan Rheen tidak bisa meninggalkannya di situ sendirian.

"Hei, kira kira apa yang akan kita lakukan setelah ini?", tanya Dexter memecah keheningan. Rheen menunduk, memandang glove hitam bercampur emas nya yang sekarang tinggal separuh.

"Aku tidak tahu. Tapi menurutku yang terbaik adalah diam disini menunggu bantuan. Aku tidak mau meninggalkanmu dengan kondisi seperti itu ataupun memaksa berjalan sampai ke daerah luar tambang", jawab Rheen. Dexter menatap sekilas gadis itu.

"Yah baiklah kalau begitu. Tapi setidaknya tolong bantu aku. Sebaiknya kita berlindung di sana saja", ujar Dexter sambil menunjuk sebuah ceruk yang cukup dalam, terlindung oleh batu batuan tambang kasar dan sedikit unit MAU yang hancur lebur.

"OK. Tunggu sebentar disini", Rheen kembali ke Ecclair dan mengambil Gun Blade miliknya. Lalu ia bergegas kembali ke tempat Dexter, membawakan staffnya dan memapah pria itu ke tempat yang sudah ditunjuk dengan hati hati. Beruntungnya mereka, holy stone keeper belum aktif saat itu.

Setiba di sana, Rheen meletakkan Dexter di tempat yang cukup nyaman dan ia kembali untuk meletakkan radar di mulut ceruk itu demi keamanan. Ia juga memungut beberapa potion untuknya dan untuk Dexter. Meskipun ada sedikit kesamaan dalam bahan, namun ras Bellato tidak bisa meminum potion untuk Cora, begitupun sebaliknya, karena akan menimbulkan reaksi alergi yang parah. Saat Rheen kembali, Dexter sudah duduk dalam kondisi stabil, bahkan Dexter tersenyum melihat Rheen kembali.

"Kenapa kau tersenyum?", tanya Rheen sambil duduk di sebelah Dexter dan memberikan beberapa botol potion padanya.

"Tidak. Aku hanya senang karena masih ada yang selamat. Selain itu juga karena yang selamat itu adalah kau", jawab Dexter tulus. Rheen mengangkat alis. Tak menduga ia dan Dexter memiliki perasaan yang sama saat mereka tahu bahwa mereka berdua selamat.

"Ohya, namaku Rheen. Rheen Venteciel. Errr... itu kalau anda mau tahu", ujar Rheen mencoba memecah kegugupannya, tetapi malah membuatnya semakin gugup. Seharusnya ia tak berbicara banyak. Dari dulu ia selalu salah tingkah kalau berhadapan dengan laki laki.

"Aku sudah tahu. Aku melihat name tag mu di driver gate Ecclair. Ecclair rusak parah?", tanya Dexter.

"Umm... aku tidak tahu, sepertinya begitu. Tapi kurasa masih bisa diperbaiki meski membutuhkan waktu cukup lama", jawab Rheen, sedikit terkejut karena jenderal Cora ini menaruh minat yang cukup besar pada MAU kesayangannya.

"Ya, ya, aku tahu. MAU mu itu sudah diperlengkapi dengan advance bodypiece dan shoulder piece yang berdefense cukup besar. Ohya, juga headpiece dan driver part yang bagus. Pasti itu yang tadi melindungimu", kata Dexter.

"Wow, pengetahuanmu tentang MAU cukup banyak, jenderal. Tapi sayangnya yang melindungiku tadi bukan itu. Saat aku terdesak tadi, ada Isis muncul dari belakang unit Accretia yang menyerangku dan membakar mereka. Tapi akibatnya aku terperangkap dalam driver part Ecclair yang berat. Masih untung bisa dibuka", ujar Rheen sambil menyeruput sedikit potion. Dexter terdiam.

"Sebenarnya. Itu tadi aku. Maksudku, itu Isisku yang membakar Accretia yang menyerangmu. Dua accretia, yang satu Punisher berarmor merah, dan yang satunya Mercenary perak bersenjata pedang besarberwarna biru, kan?", tanya Dexter. Rheen hanya memandang Dexter, tak percaya.

"Maaf, maaf, kau pasti marah. Kalau bukan gara-gara aku kau pasti tidak akan terperangkap di dalam driver part mu dan terluka parah seperti itu", Dexter meminta maaf, menatap mata Rheen yang masih bengong menatapnya balik.

"Err... bukan begitu. Memang aku terperangkap dalam driver part ku karena kamu. Tapi kalau nggak ada kamu aku pasti sudah mati", ujar Rheen sambil tersenyum malu. Dexter menghela nafas lega.

"Sebenarnya aku ingin jadi Bellato saja. Aku tidak ingin menjadi ras Cora yang begitu rumit dan penuh komplikasi ini. Meski hidup kalian lebih singkat daripada kami, tapi itulah yang akan membuatnya bearti. Aku tidak ingin hidup berlama lama dalam ras yang penuh aturan seperti Cora", ujar Dexter panjang tiba tiba. Rheen tertegun.

"Tidak juga. Jadi Bellato juga tidak terlalu mudah. Hidup di tengah tengah Accretia dan Cora membuat kami sangat mudah diserang. Cora juga... kadang kadang menyerang kami. Bellato bukanlah ras yang sangat kuat. Kami tidak memiliki force yang hebat dan kekuatan force yang sehebat Cora, fisik kami juga tidak sekuat Accretia, bahkan Cora. Kami hanya bisa berusaha dengan segenap pengetahuan kami tentang mesin, untuk membuat MAU-MAU yang paling tidak bisa membantu kami mempertahankan hidup", jelas Rheen. Ia tidak mengerti kenapa Dexter, seorang Corans yang begitu sempurna ingin menjadi Bellato.

"Tapi setidaknya", ujar Dexter sambil meraih tangan Rheen, "aku bisa hidup dengan lebih bahagia jika aku menjadi seorang Bellato."

Rheen ingin menjauhkan tubuh Dexter darinya, teringat akan hubungan fisik dan emosional antara Cora dan Bellato yang selalu terlarang. Namun terlambat, dari posisinya semula, tanpa menggerakkan kakinya, Dexter sudah mecondongkan tubuhnya dengan lentur dan menggapai bibir Rheen dengan bibirnya. Menyertakan segenap harapan yang ada dalam ciuman tanpa direncanakan itu, berharap semuanya tidak berjalan sekacau ini, berharap bahwa apapun yang akan terjadi, mereka berdua akan tetap hidup sampai saatnya tiba nanti. Akhirnya, tanpa ragu ragu, Rheen membalas ciuman itu dan melingkarkan tangannya ke punggung Dexter hingga akhirnya mereka berdua rebah di bebatuan Crag Mine yang keras. Yang mereka inginkan saat itu hanyalah harapan untuk dapat hidup, menjalani hidup sesuai apa yang mereka inginkan, dan menggapai apa yang sudah ada di depan mata.

*

Sekitar lima jam kemudian, Rheen terbangun dari tidurnya yang cukup nyaman. Dengan sedikit perasaan malu, dibetulkannya tali baju dalamnya yang melorot dan dipakainya kembali armornya. Diliriknya Dexter yang sekarang tertidur dengan lelap di sampingnya. Ia hanya mengenakan celana panjang dalamnya dan luka di bahunya sudah dibalut dengan sobekan pakaian Rheen. Disentuhnya rambut perak laki laki itu dengan lembut, dan Rheen pun tersenyum tipis.

Tiba tiba radar yang diletakkan Rheen berbunyi dengan suara yang hanya bisa didengar Rheen. Ada sesuatu, atau seseorang sedang mendekat. Rheen bergegas meraih Gunbladenya dan pergi ke mulut ceruk. Dexter tidak terbangun tentu saja.

Rheen mengintip ke mulut ceruk, belum terlihat apa apa. Hanya terdengar suara bising yang tidak terdengar asing. Rheen menunggu. Lama kelamaan sumber suara itu mulai terlihat. Sebuah mothership besar yang mengusung panji-panji yang sudah sangat akrab baginya. Mothership milik Bellato yang biasanya digunakan oleh Special Army milik Archon terbang rendah di bawah langit-langit tinggi Crag Mine. Rheen keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya. Tak butuh waktu lama bagi mothership itu untuk menyadari keberadaan Rheen dan parkir di area luas tak jauh dari situ. Kemudian, sesosok laki-laki berarmor hitam resmi dengan aura khas Archon di atas kepalanya turun dari pesawat itu. Rhen buru-buru berlutut memberi hormat.

"Archon Sieben", sapa Rheen tanpa menatap Shield Miller itu. Sieben, sang Archon hanya menatap ke sekeliling.

"Dimana yang lain?", tanya Sieben.

"Mereka sudah tewas", jawab Rheen datar.

"Mengapa hanya kau yang masih hidup? Apa kau tidak ikut bertempur?", tanya Sieben lagi.

"Tidak. Saya ikut bertempur. Tapi sebuah keberuntungan kecil menyelamatkan saya meski saya terluka", ujar Rheen. Ia tidak sepenuhnya mendengarkan kata kata Sieben. Pikirannya tertuju pada Dexter yang mungkin sekarang masih tertidur. Apa yang akan terjadi jika keberadaan Dexter diketahui oleh Archon Sieben? Apakah Dexter akan dibunuh?

"Baiklah. Aku mengerti. Ayo kembali ke markas. MAU milikmu dan unit MAU yang masih bisa dipakai nanti akan dibawa dengan kapal berikutnya", perintah Sieben dingin sambil berjalan ke mothership.

"Ehh? Tidak bisakah saya kembali nanti? Dengan kapal pengangkut MAU? Saya harus memastikan kerusakan pada MAU saya", elak Rheen. Sebenarnya bukan itu. Ia masih belum puas berada di samping Dexter. Ia menginginkan itu lagi meskipun hanya sebentar saja. Ia tidak ingin kembali sekarang. Setidaknya ia ingin mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada Dexter.

Namun sang Archon menatapnya dengan dingin.

"Kembali sekarang. Kau harus memberikan laporan", ujarnya seraya langsung masuk ke mothership. Rheen hanya bisa pasrah, perintah Archon harus dipenuhi, sekalipun itu untuk mati. Rheen hanya bisa menatap ceruk tempatnya berlindung dan menyatukan dirinya dengan Dexter tadi dengan mata nanar. Semasa hidupnya, baru kali ini ia merasakan air matanya tak terbendung lagi. Maka setelah semua naik ke atas mothersip, Rheen menyusul mereka dengan menangis. Ia berharap tak ada seorangpun yang melihatnya. Ia hanya ingin bertemu Dexter, sekali lagi.

*

_Sebelas tahun setelah itu__... _

Rheen tak menyangka bahwa pertemuannya di ceruk Crag Mine dengan Dexter saat itu akan membuahkan seorang anak gadis yang sangat cantik. Memiliki paras gabungan antara Bellato dan Cora. Berambut panjang ikal abu abu keperakan, mata hitam yang tajam, garis wajah setajam Cora tapi sejenaka Bellato, daun telinga yang selancip Cora tetapi sependek Bellato, dan tubuh yang lebih tinggi dari Bellato kebanyakan.

Itulah aku.

Sebenarnya ibuku, Rheen, memberiku nama Arciant. Dan begitulah aku dipanggil sampai beberapa tahun sesudahnya.

Saat itu aku berusia sepuluh tahun, sudah cukup dewasa untuk bisa mengingat, merasa, dan memutuskan apakah sesuatu itu baik atau buruk. Dan saat itu aku sudah mencapai setengah tinggi badan Rheen. Sangat tinggi untuk ukuran anak anak Bellato seusiaku saat itu. Aku hanya bilang kalau aku kelebihan kalsium, karena saat itu aku belum tahu siapa ayahku sebenarnya. Ibuku dan kakekku hanya bilang kalau ayahku mati saat perang dan aku memilih percaya.

Dalam usia itu, aku sudah mengetahui minat dan bakatku. Aku sangat senang mengurus MAU milik ibuku. Ecclair Catapult type dan Titan Goliath type. Mereka berdua sudah diupgrade dengan parts paling mutakhir yang ada, dan keduanya menjadi salah satu MAU terkuat pada saat itu. Bahkan Titan juga sudah dilengkapi dengan stealth pack dan warp pack untuk kembali ke markas dengan warp. Keduanya adalah part paling baru yang dikeluarkan oleh ARTO (Armor Rider Trading Organization).

Secara diam diam ibu dan kakekku juga mengajari bagaimana caranya mengendarai MAU dengan benar dan berbagai macam hal hal yang perlu diketahui tentang MAU. Seringkali ibuku juga mengajakku patroli dengan MAU nya. Aku ingin menjadi armor driver nantinya.

Betapa masa-masa yang sangat menyenangkan.

Sampai pada suatu ketika, ibuku mengajakku patroli di Crag Mine. Saat itu Bellatos baru saja memenangkan Chip War minggu ini, dan Corans sedang tidak bisa diajak bekerja sama.

Seperti biasa, aku duduk di pangkuan ibuku, mengendalikan arah MAU sementara ibuku menangani yang lainnya. Aku sudah berkali kali masuk dan berkeliling Crag Mine, meskipun hanya pada saat saat Crag Mine dikuasai oleh Bellatos. Aku ingin melihat bagaimana perang itu sebenarnya.

Kami masuk, mengecek kondisi guard tower, dan mengendarai MAU di seputar area timur tambang yang rawan akan serangan Cora. Saat itu MAU kami tidak sendiri, namun masing-masing unit patroli sudah diberi area masing masing untuk dijelajahi.

Kami tiba di sebuah area dengan langit-langit rendah. Tidak ada holy stone keeper disini. Agak jauh di depan kami ada gerbang yang menuju langsung ke Istana Numerus milik Cora, namun kami tidak ke sana, karena di sana masih ada penjaga gerbang dan guard tower milik Bellato yang pasti.

"Arciant?", panggil ibuku.

"Ya?", aku menoleh dan memandang ibuku. Ia sedang sibuk mengamat-amati area itu.

"Tidak. Menyesal juga tidak bawa alat tambang. Bulan-bulan begini batu-batu tambang menjadi lebih mudah digali", ujarnya. Aku tersenyum.

"Ya sudahlah. Toh kita ke sini mau patroli, bukan mau menambang", sahutku sambil masih tetap berkonsentrasi.

Tapi tiba-tiba, sesaat kemudian, terdengar bunyi sesuatu yang familiar. Suara alat penambang. Tapi dari suaranya saja aku tahu kalau alat tambang itu bukan milik Bellato.

"Ayo kita ke sana!", seruku sambil mengarahkan MAU ke arah asal suara.

"Kenapa? Itu kan cuma suara alat tambang?", tanya ibuku. Namun begitu, ia tetap mengarahkan MAU kami ke arah asal suara.

"Iya, tapi itu bukan suara alat tambang milik Bellato...", sahutku. Mengangguk tanda mengerti, ibuku menarik kenop kecil yang ada di atas kepalaku dan menyalakan stealth pack. Ia pun memberi komando padaku untuk menghubungi markas pusat kalau kalau ada sesuatu yang tidak beres nantinya.

Perlahan-lahan kami mendekati tikungan di dekat gerbang menuju Cora. Aku terkejut saat melihat seorang pria Corans, sedang menambang di tempat itu. Kali ini Bellato lah yang memenangi Chip War dan mendapatkan hak istimewa menambang di Crag Mine. Dan seharusnya gerbang Cora dijaga! Kenapa orang ini bisa melewati gerbang penjagaan dan menambang si sini? Ada yang tidak beres. Segera kuraih communicator untuk menghubungi markas seperti yang diminta ibuku tadi. Tapi sedetik kemudian tangan ibuku menghentikanku.

"Ibu! Apa yang ibu lakukan? Ada yang tidak beres disini! Pria Cora itu masuk ke tambang! Aku harus menghubungi markas!", seruku. Namun kulihat wajah ibuku lebih terkejut daripada aku. Ia meletakkan lagi communicator itu, mematikan stealth pack, membuka pintu driver MAU dan meloncat turun dengan membawa remote MAU. Kulihat ia meneriakkan sebuah nama. Nama yang mungkin milik pris Cora itu.

"Dexteeerrrrr!!!", seru ibuku sambil menghampiri pria Cora itu. Pria itu terkejut, meletakkan alat tambangnya dan dengan sigap meraih staff di punggungnya. Namun saat ia tahu siapa yang memanggilnya, ia menjatuhkan staff itu dan menyambut ibuku yang datang padanya dengan pelukan. Pelukan yang seakan-akan mereka tidak akan pernah bertemu lagi.

Dan seumur hidupku, aku tak pernah seterkejut saat itu. Kurasa aku mulai bisa menebak kalau tinggi badanku ini tidak berasal dari berton-ton kalsium yang kukonsumsi.

Pria Cora itu mengelus rambut ibuku perlahan. Lalu ibuku membalikkan badan dan memanggilku mendekat. Susah payah kugerakkan MAU kami mendekat. Tanpa turun dari MAU kupanggil ibuku.

"Siapa dia? Kenapa ibu bisa kenal dengan Corans?", tanyaku. Sebenarnya aku tidak ingin tahu jawabannya. Tapi entah kenapa dengan bodohnya aku mendengarkan.

"Sebenarnya.... dia inilah ayah kandungmu. Kami bertemu saat perang di Crag Mine melawan Accretia dan sejak saat itu... kami belum pernah bertemu lagi", ujar ibuku. Kulihat air mata mengalir di pipinya. Entah air mata sedih atau gembira.

"Ini... anakku? Siapa... siapa namanya?", tanya pria yang dipanggil Dexter itu tergagap. Ia mendekatiku dan menyentuh pipiku. Aku tidak suka itu, tapi aku tidak mengelak.

"Namanya Arciant", jawab ibuku.

_TO BE CONTINUED_

*

NOTE : Umur Accretia itu immortal selama mesin tidak rusak parah. Usia Bellato maksimal sekitar 200 tahun, jadi umur 1-40 anak anak, umur 41-95 remaja, umur 96-170 dewasa, 170 lebih tua, lahir melalui reproduksi alami dan proses pertumbuhannya mirip manusia biasa. Usia Cora hampir sama Bellato, tapi masa hidupnya lebih lama daripada Bellato, bisa hidup sampai 500 tahun


End file.
